


The Fool: Upright and Reversed

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ren are from Inaba, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brothers, Confusion, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Ren and Akira are twins, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Kurusu Akira and Kurusu Ren have been together through everything from the moment they were born to mere moments before Akira does something that changes his life forever.When Akira's shipped off to Tokyo it's up to Ren to perform damage control in Inaba. After that's done as well as possible the younger twin makes it a mission to keep tabs on his older brother as much as possible. This leads to him being dragged into his brother's antics.The two brothers are the same and yet not, each a reflection of their shared arcana- The Fool: Upright and Reversed





	1. The first vow

I am thou, thou art I

...

......

.........

Together we shall forge the wings of rebellion 

and envelop the world in the force of our combine will

...

......

.........

This vow shalt be turned into a blood oath

and together we will be enlightened to the ultimate secret

which shall grant us infinite power

..

...

The chains of strife shall break before this contract

and with the seal formed

....................................................................

...............................................................

..........................................................

..................................................

.......................................

........................

.............

.....

..

.

**_LET THE GAME BEGIN_ **

 


	2. The fool: Upright and Reversed

# Upright Fool Meaning

The Fool card is numbered 0, which is considered to be a number of infinite potential. Consider him a blank slate, for The Fool has yet to develop a clear personality. He is the symbol of innocence - his journey to come will shape his character yet.

To see the The Fool generally means a beginning of a new journey, one where you will be filled with optimism and freedom from the usual constraints in life. When we meet him, he approaches each day as an adventure, in an almost childish way. He believes that anything can happen in life and there are many opportunities that are lying out there, in the world, waiting to be explored and developed. He leads a simple life, having no worries, and does not seem troubled by the fact that he cannot tell what he will encounter ahead. 

To meet him in a reading can also be seen as a call to the risk-taking part of your own character. He inspires courage, for he understands that every day is a chance to open up new areas in your life, and with that comes a mixture of anticipation, wonder, awe and curiosity. The Fool is there to show that you can never really tell what lies ahead, and you can only greet it with joy.

 

# Reversed Fool Meaning

When you land on the reversed Fool in your reading, you can generally find his more negative characteristics being on display. It can mean that you are literally acting like a fool by disregarding the repercussions of your actions. Like the youth depicted in the card, you don't see how dangerous of a position you find yourself in.   
  
A reversed Fool card can show that you are living in the moment and not planning for the future. The reversed Fool meaning serves as caution that you should be more aware so as not to be taken advantage of. Like the dog in the Rider Waite version, this card is here to alert you on anything that may sound too good to be true.


	3. Childhood friends come with perks

Akira hadn't ever thought there was anything odd about him and his twin. Ren didn't look odd (but they were identical so of course he would think that) and neither did he. They didn't speak differently, well when they did speak, and they acted just like everybody else.

So it escaped him as to why his brother and himself were being separated almost from everybody else.

"You two can't play with us, we don't want weirdo's playing with us!" The girl pushed him and he stumbled back slightly, but didn't react otherwise. Ren nodded silently from beside him and that only seemed to aggravate the group further, "See! You don't talk or nothing! You're so freaky!"

They decided to walk away then, because they weren't going to get anywhere. Like usual, they made their way over to the Sakura tree that stood in the corner of the playground. The tree's pink petals were a contrast to the nasty concrete floor around them. Sitting down at the foot of the tree Akira crossed his legs as Ren folded them and pulled them to his chest.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, like they often did, before they were disturbed by the sound of a little girl crying.

Getting up to investigate they looked around the playground to see a group of boys just a little younger (possibly in the year below) surrounding the source of crying, "Aki-nii... we shouldn't get involved."

Ren's warning was just a pleasantry. They both knew they wouldn't ignore it. They'd often been ganged up on like that, they wouldn't leave someone like that on their own. Especially not when they were crying. Making their way over they could hear the jeers now 'Aww little Dojima-chan's crying!' , 'Look at the cry baby!' , 'What? Gonna run off to your mummy? Oh wait, you can't!'

"Hey!" Akira wasn't sure when he found his voice but the sound of it certainly scared the younger boys who jumped and left a small gap between them to reveal a little girl, scraped up and bruised, crying her eyes out while looking mad that she couldn't stop crying. "Leave her alone! Don't you have anything better to do?"

While he kept the boys occupied Ren wasted no time going over to the girl and helping her up, "You're all horrible, ganging up on someone like that!"

"Oh yeah!? And what're you gonna do? There's one of you and five of us!"

He could see it in the younger boys eyes that he was afraid. It was something he'd learnt to do over his nine years of living, read people. Everybody had similar expressions and tells - even if they didn't want to. And even if this little boy was acting brave he wasn't. Akira waited until his brother and the girl were behind him. The others - too busy with backing up their leader- didn't even try and stop the two of them. He'd just to have the guy chicken out or he'd just have to take the beating.

It wouldn't be that bad. He'd taken a beating or two for Ren before when they were younger.

"And you're really going to fight someone older than you? But you won't." The boy was about to respond but Akira forced himself to continue, "You won't fight because you need four others to harass a little, defenceless girl." He hardened his gaze in the same way his mother did when she was disappointed in him and his brother, "So go on. Prove to me what you need five people to accomplish then."

He could see the ploy had worked, the leader was shaken- scared because he knew it was true- and seeing their leader's resolve shaking the other boys were starting to worry and lose their conviction, "I ain't scared of you!"

But one wasn't. The smallest of the group, obviously in a show to prove his worthy, squeaked out a response, and made his way into Akira's personal space, "I'm not scared of you! You're just that weirdo that Mama says not to bother with! You're a freak!" The boy looked very proud with himself before Akira spoke.

"So what?" By now, Ren was holding the girls hand and stood next to him, they both stared the boy down, "You're the one who feels better beating people up. Lets go."

-*-

"Thank you for helping me... nobody but big bro usually does..." The little girl, who had introduced herself as Nanako, looked up from where she'd been staring at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Her hands were clenched in her dress as she swayed side to side in nerves, "So you were loads of help! You were really cool though standing up to Sanji-kun like that though..."

Ren smiled slightly at Nanako as the young girl rambled nervously and the action seemed to calm her somewhat. He could agree with the younger girl though. Akira was always the quieter one out of the two of them and he didn't like confrontation unless completely unavoidable so to see his older twin stand up and force the boys to back down through words alone was very intense and exciting.

"Nanako's right Aki-nii, I was actually pretty scared but you just stood there and scared all of them!"

Akira's face went a shade of red as they escorted Nanako to their spot under the tree and, as she swung his and her conjoined hands, she whispered to him, "He seems shy..."

Ren hummed, "Akira isn't really, he just doesn't get complimented a lot."

This seemed to shock the younger girl and, louder than she probably intended, she announced, "I'm gonna spend loads of time with you and Akira-nii so that you both get loads of compliments!"

* * *

 

"Dad! I'm home and I have friends!"

"Oh! Nanako that's- You're all beat up!"

"I'm fine!" Dojima-san dropped to the ground in front of his daughter and began to fuss over her as Nanako swatted his hands away, "Akira-nii and Ren-nii saved me so I'm okay!"

"Oh," It seemed the detective had just registered their presence in his home and taking them in his eyes widened "Hello."

Akira was used to that kind of reaction to himself and his brother. Adults usually blundered at the sight of them- rumours about them and their mother didn't stay outside of anybody's reach in Inaba. And it often lead to Akira and Ren standing there awkwardly as the parents tried to explain why their children couldn't be friends with  _them_.

"You're Kurusu's kids right?" The cheerfulness in Dojima-sans voice didn't sound like the usual false kindness and as the detective crouched in front of them Akira squeezed his twins hand to keep them both guarded and grounded, "Your mother and I work together. She talks about you a lot. It's nice to finally meet you."

He barley managed a stiff nod whilst Ren wasn't so restricted, "It's nice to meet you too! Mum enjoys working with you guys at the police station! She's always really happy! Not like when-"

" ** _REN_**." He hated how his own voice sounded, scathing and just like  _his_ used to be. But it stopped Ren mid-sentence and that soothed Akira's worry. Sure, his mother worked with Dojima-san and in this situation he could guess they were probably close acquaintances or friends but that didn't mean they could blab to anybody what it'd been like before.

"Sorry..." Ren looked away from him, head down and his hand slightly slack in his grip.

"Anyway," Dojima-san coughed into his fist, "Thank you for helping my little Nanako. Would you like to stay over for a little bit?"

He was about to respond 'No' and make some excuse as to why they should go home so that they didn't get into any other possibly stupid situations but Ren's face that was beaming and shining with hope as he could practically hear the mental 'PLEASE AKI! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!' that was being sent his way. A quick glance at Nanako revealed another mental plea of 'PLEASE!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!' and so he gave in, "If that's okay Dojima-san. We don't want to intrude."

"Of course you aren't!" The man stood up with a laugh, waving his hand about nonchalantly and Akira resisted the urge to stand in front of his brother at the action, "Nanako why don't you take them to the living room? Yu should be home soon anyway."

"Okay!" The little girl turned to him, "If we hurry we can watch the Junes advert!!"

She ran off down the hallway and Ren let go of his hand to chase after her, laughing as he did, leaving Akira alone in the hallway with Dojima-san, "Go play kid, it's fine. You're not a bother."

He swallowed, trying to decide if it was the best course of action, "Who's Yu? Nanako mentioned a big brother..." he looked away. He didn't want to mention that too many people would cause him to feel overwhelmed.

The man looked surprised, "My nephew- but Nanako calls him big bro."

"Okay. Thank you." Bowing he made sure that Ren and removed his shoes, his brother had a tendency to forget somehow, and made his way in the direction that he'd seen the two run off in.

-*-

Three hours later an older boy with silver hair walked into the living room and stopped short upon seeing them. Ren wasn't sure how to react to the new face but could only assume it was 'Yu' and Nanako's 'Big bro' she'd been talking about earlier.

"Hey Nanako. These your new friends?"

Ren waved to the boy who waved slighly and he looked over at Akira to see his twin halfheartedly copying the action. "I'm Kurusu Ren! This is my brother Akira!"

"I'm Narukami Yu- nice to meet you."

The boy moved more into the living room, and over to the couch just in front of where they were sitting colouring on the table. He perched himself on the couch and Ren decided to not bother anymore- after all who knew when he and Akira could come over and hang out with Nanako again?

"Do you not like colouring Akira-kun?" 

Ren didn't bother to look up as the older boy addressed his brother and instead devoted his attention to helping Nanako pick the best colours for her (in his opinion) fantastic self-portrait she'd made.

"No... My books just new and I want to read it..."

"Oh? What's it about?"

He pointed at the yellow crayon when she asked him what colour the dress should be and he looked down at his drawing of, well he wasn't sure but it didn't really have to have form to be art right? That famous painter Mada-something on the news had said that. And he was a famous artist so he had to know something about it.

"A thief called Arsene, he's a french man who's kind of like England's Robin Hood."

"Oh. Do you read western books a lot?"

"A bit."

He handed the blue crayon, titling his head because he was sure he could make some kind of image out in the mess on the page he just wasn't sure what exactly.

"I'm a fan of classic Japanese literature myself but I've read a bit of western."

"The stories play out differently... and the language changes are weird, sometimes I can tell a phrase isn't supposed to sound so formal but when it's in Kanji it just comes across that way."

"Hey Aki!" It was only after he shouted to his twin that Ren realised he was mid-conversation, "Sorry!"

"No, it's fine. I need to go do my homework now anyway, it was nice meeting you Akira, Ren."

As Yu left Ren sheepishly turned to his brother, "Sorry..."

Akira smiled slightly, "Its fine, what's up?"

"What does this shape look like!?"

* * *

 "Yu-nii... I have a question."

Akira tried to keep his voice steady, but he was only just recently getting used to not being around his twin twenty-four seven. When they came over to the Dojima household (which they'd been doing more days than not) Ren liked to run off and spend time with Nanako whilst Akira was trying to get to know Yu and Dojima-san somewhat.

The silver haired boy smiled disarmingly, a smile Akira was still trying to figure out if it was false or not, "What's up?"

"Well..." He was probably going to sound stupid right now wasn't he? But, he had to ask... "Why was it that last night when Ren was asleep and Mama was taking him to bed that my um... well... my hand went through the TV screen."

Yu's expression immediatly had him ducking his head, hands twitching nervously - mind racing of places that he knew he could hide when Yu got angry, "Akira... Akira did anything else happen besides that?" He looked up at the older boy then and realised that what he'd thought to be anger was in fact worry. He shakes his head and Yu sighs in relief, "When you're older I'll explain okay? But for now, you need to make sure neither yourself or your brother ever go into the TV. Understood?"

"Understood..."


	4. Brotherly love

"I'm sorry."

He looks away from his phone screen, taking note of the time, and over to the almost pitiful sight of his older twin sitting behind bars in a police station.

Akira's clothing is slightly rumpled from being man handled by the police and his eyes behind the glasses are red. Ren won't mention that though, Akira is always strong for him and everybody else- he'll let his brother have his tears.

"What for?" He has a faint idea of what the older is sorry for, but Akira blames himself for everything so it's best to just ask.

"What do you think?" 

"I don't know," he returns his brother's snark, sliding his phone into his pocket, "That's why I asked,  _Aki-nii._ "

Akira mumbles something but Ren ignores it, he isn't going to argue. That would probably make the situation worse. 

"I'm sorry for putting you and Mum through this. Now you're going to have rumours about you at school and Mum might lose her job and its all my fault."

"Big headed much?" Akira's face goes dark, anger flooding his eyes and Ren can already hear the 'Take this seriously Ren!' about to drop so he continues, "I've already got rumours about me, so do you, and if Mum's colleagues think that she's any less an amazing lawyer because some drunk lies about you- then she needs to re-evaluate where she's working."

 The fight leaves his brother then, and Ren stands up and walks to the bars separating him from his twin. He slouches in front of the bars as Akira stands and moves to be in front of him as well. They stand like for a few seconds before Akira sighs.

"I always figured you'd be the one to go to prison first, out of the two of us."

"First?" He smirks and his brother reaches through the bars to nudge him backwards, "You have some kind of plan cooked up? Because I'll swap with you so you can into prison for something cool."

It isn't much but a small smile crawls onto his brother's face, "Oh, and impersonating your brother is the way you want to go?"

"Nah, but taking my big brothers place so that he doesn't have to be unjustly punished sounds like a good reason to be in prison." He freezes up after the words leave his mouth, realising how mushy they sound and looks away- he's a teenage boy for heaven's sake he can't be seen to actually care about his family!

"Ahh my wittle baby bro does care!"

Akira's teasing voice grates on his nerves.

"You are less than two minutes older than me! I am not a baby!"

"Whatever you say. Baby bro."

"I hate you!"

* * *

 "Woah Kurusu, I heard your brother got booked for assault- is that true?"

Ren looks up from his book and to his classmates. Classmates who, prior to Akira's arrest had no intention of recognizing his existence through anything other than gossip.

"Yeah and I heard he's being shipped off to Tokyo for rehabilitation! Like to some big fancy delinquent rehab centre!"

"Well  _I_ heard that he's being sent to Juive in Tokyo because he caused some sort of riot at the local one, apparently they can't handle him!"

"Oh yeah! I heard that as well - did he really kill one of the guard's!?"

He sits there as they slander his brother; his older brother who did nothing but protect an innocent woman, his older brother who's done nothing delinquent-esque in his entire life, his older brother who's being sent away to fucking Tokyo because the only person that was willing to take his brother for the duration of his probation was some guy they'd never met who his mother knew because of their father of all people!

"So? C'mon Kurusu spill-"

"Shut up." He has to put the book in his hands down, and he balls them up on the desk, because otherwise he's going to ruin it.

"Huh?"

"I said," he glared up at the four teens and while he may not of had Akira's uncanny ability to scare people with a glance he tried his damndest to match it, "Shut up!"

"Chill dude we were just asking-"

He stands up, and the sound of his chair scraping on the ground gets people's attention but he doesn't care. "My brother didn't hit anybody! The guy fell and blamed Akira for it."

He isn't sure whether it's pity in their eyes but it makes fury burn in his stomach, "And he isn't going to rehabilitation, and he didn't start a riot and he most certainly didn't kill anyone!"

"So just stop it! Stop spreading rumours, that's all you've ever done about the two of us. This isn't some stupid drama on TV, it's my twin brother you're lying about," he grits his teeth, "So get a life and stop trying to act like you know ours."

He picks up his book then, slinging his bag off the hook on his desk, and makes his way out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher calling out to him- threatening him with detention if he doesn't come back.

What does he care if he gets detention? What he said was true, what he did was right. Nobody ever stuck up for him but Akira. And now Akira was gone and he had nobody to defend him but Ren.

If the teacher wanted to have a go at him, he could explain to him why he was letting the students gossip when class had already started.

"Kurusu get back here right now!"

He looks over his shoulder as he stops at the front gate of the school, his teacher is yelling out of the window of their classroom, looking at the flicker of grey in the corner of his eye he sees some of his classmates at the front door.

"I don't think I will."

"Do not have an attitude with me, Kurusu!"

"You didn't even bother to leave the classroom- shows how much you want me in your class doesn't it? Look, Yamaguchi sensei is coming this way right now!" The older woman sighs when he motions to her, and she levels her glasses clad glare at him, "She isn't even my Sensei and she's putting in more effort than you!"

He turns then, walking to the school gate, sliding his book into his bag and hoisting his bag onto his shoulder securely before grabbing onto one of the bars of the gate.

"Ren, stop for a minute." He hoists himself onto the gate, and when he's straddling the top of it he looks down at the teacher, "Think very carefully about this okay? I believe you, Akira would never do something like that- but what do you think people will do if they think you're becoming a delinquent?"

He stalls looking back at his classmates, classmates who look shocked and scared and worried. Anybody else would be moved, he can't find any reason why he would be though. They're him and his brother's tormentors, the ones who lied about his brother and who helped spread gossip.

"The same as they always do. That Akira and I are freaks, that Mum is a disgrace and that all three of us should go jump in the canal with weights tied to our shoes."

The look of utter disgust and shock on her face is almost enough to make him laugh, but he refrains.

"Why would I care what people who say stuff like that to me think of me? My brother is innocent and while this school pretends that its okay to gossip and lie about him I'm not coming."

He slides over to the other side of the gate, dropping to his feet and watches as the gears turn in Yamaguchi's head. "Alright " she says at last, "I'll see what I can do. But no causing trouble out of school understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

-*-

"You idiot! What the Hell were you thinking!?"

_"I wasn't alright. I know that already- Mum drilled it into my head for the past two hours I don't need you telling me."_

It grates on Akira how uncaring his twin is to the issue, and he ignores the looks Ryuji and Ann are sending him from his position just before the turn stiles.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway! I don't need you getting yourself in trouble - I'm enough as is."

_"But Akira! They were argh! They were spewing shit like you'd caused a riot or that you'd killed a man, all stupid lies that they weren't even questioning the authenticity of!"_

All he can do is shake his head as his brother continues on about how disgusting and disrespectful their once shared classmates really were.

"That's just how things are, Ren, you've just got to live with it..."

_"But you're innocent and now you have to spend an entire year with someone Dad knows!"_

He's going to be late home again today if he isn't careful and Sojiro will probably get on his case again so he has to find a way to cut this short but it doesn't seem right.

He sighs,"Listen Ren, I really appreciate you having my back but it's fine. You just focus on school that's the most important thing for you. You said you want to be a lawyer right?"

His brother makes a noise of agreement.

"Well no university will accept someone with a bad record- so don't screw up your hard work for me."


	5. Impromptu arrival through someone else's eyes.

Sure, Ryuji could admit he hadn't know Kurusu Akira for long - but did that really matter when he'd gone through near literal Hell and back with the guy?

He didn't think it mattered, after all in the short week and a half that they'd known each other he'd gotten to know the elusive delinquent pretty well for the shirt time frame. 

He couldn't tell you his favourite colour or his most favourite place to eat out - that kind of stuff was stupid anyway. Who actually knew someone's favourite colour in friendship anymore? He'd known Ann for years and still hadn't asked- but he could tell you exactly what had happened the night of his arrest and he could tell you that Kurusu Ren was the one that hung the moon in the sky to Akira.

And to be honest, Ryuji couldn't blame the guy for thinking of his twin that way. Especially after the little snippets he'd managed to draw from Akira about his hometown. 

His twin was one of two people who were his friends and he and his brother had been isolated since childhood.

And most epecially as he catches sight of Akira's infamous look alike standing outside Shujin.

"Is that Akira? How'd he beat us?" He looks over to Ann before looking back at the twin noticing a few differences between the boy and their friend.

"No, that's Ren, remember, the guy on the phone from the other day."

"Oh... right!" The blonde made a humming noise, "Do you think he's waiting for Akira?"

"Probably. He's gonna be waiting a while though- it's his day at the florists."

"I forgot about that... Hey! Kurusu!"

He sighs as Ann takes the initiative and runs over to their friends twin. The boy flinches when Ann calls his name, Ryuji's gonna have to tell Akira about that, and the look of utter confusion on Ren's face as a random pretty girl runs towards him knowing who he is.

He jogs to keep up.

"Uh... yeah? And you are?" He's not eloquent like Akira, but it's the same monotone tone.

"Takamaki Ann," she shoves her thumb into his chest as Ryuji stops next to her, "And this is Sakamoto Ryuji. We're friends of Akira!"

Realisation dawns in grey eyes, this pair not shielded from the world by glasses - Are Akira's fake or does Ren ware contacts? Does only Akira need glasses?- and the monotone voice changes into a bright, more cheerful one.

"Right!" He slaps his Palm to his forehead mightily, laughing slightly to himself, "Akira was telling me about you guys! Where is my brother by the way?"

It's nice to hear that their friend has told family about them, it makes Ryuji certainly feel like a real friend and not just someone who dragged Akira into the mess that is Kamoshida's palace.

He doesn't realise he was in his own head until Ann's words catch his attention, "He's not gonna be done working till this evening so you won't catch him here, sorry."

"Oh um well that actually helps my story but..."

"Story?"

He's heard Akira's voice change when talking to this guy on the phone, seen how his face just relaxes and he's seen the spark that lights up in his friends eyes when he speaks about him, but if he's trying to do anything to Akira Ryuji doesn't care.

Ryuji is Akira's friend and he isn't going to let his brother ruin his probation.

"Yeah, why I'm here so early. God," the kid turns from then for a second, laughing again, "Aki would of killed me if he'd of known I skipped school just to come to Tokyo!"


	6. Explanations leave much to be desired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was started 3rd of September 2019, it has been a VERY long time since I wrote for this fic.

The look on the two bond's faces when Ren tells them he's skipped school is hilarious. He knows how bad it sounds, knows how ridiculous the situation looks but he finds it hilarious how the two obvious 'outcasts' of the school look at him.

One is clearly a delinquent and the other gives off the vibe of ' the popular hate, the ordinary are afraid'.

"You skipped school?!" The girl, Takamaki was it?, questions him and it sounds disappointed but he merely smiles at her.

"I'm on strike from school," their faces both look confused, but the boy's (It was Sakamoto right? He's bad at names but he needs to get Akira's friends names right.) face relaxes. He doesn't look like he wants to drag him into a dark alleyway and interrogate him anymore, "Our school doesn't give a shit that kids are spreading rumours and lying about Akira so I made a deal with the deputy."

He waves his hand nonchalantly and notices both kids flinch at the action being so close to them. He immediately puts his hand in his pocket.

He remembers when Akira used to do that whenever Dojima-san waved his hand.

"As long as I keep up with my school work and don't cause trouble outside of school she'll put it down that I'm doing an internship while she tries to sort stuff out."

"That's..." Sakamoto looks at him with something in his eyes that he doesn't understand, "That's actually pretty effin' sweet."

He has to look away at that, because once again he's being mushy. He can just hear Akira's voice ' _Look at the little Ren-ren being such a good baby bro.'_ "It isn't that big of a deal. Anyway, if he's not gonna be done till this evening do you know where he's staying?"

Takamaki' face falls slightly, "He didn't tell you?"

Ren sighs, rocking on his feet, "Akira's being a stupid older brother again. He thinks that if he doesn't tell me where he lives I won't come visit him."

He smirks, "He forgot that Mum knows the name of his new school. Unfortunately she wouldn't tell me where he's staying either but c'est la vie."

"Say lah what?!"S akamoto's confused face is funny to look at, his nose scrunches up all cute-like and okay no-  bad Ren that is your brother's new friend you are not pointing out how attractive he looks. Nope.

"C'est la vie. It's French. Means that's life."

-*-

He later finds himself standing outside LeBlanc in the early evening after asking all around and finally getting reliable information out of the second hand shop owner.

_"Ah Kurusu, finally got enough for that TV eh? Like we agreed its sitting right there for you- oh when did you stop wearing glasses?"_

_The old man squinted at Ren, like he was sure he was missing something but couldn't tell what. Ten was tempted to ask if he was missing his own pair of glasses._

_"Sorry, you have me confused with my brother. I'm actually trying to find where he's staying. You wouldn't happen to know would you?"_

_"Oh so you're the little brother I've heard about! You just go straight down the road across from here and you'll find LeBlanc. Your brother's boarding there."_

_"Thank you."_

He has to take a breath, composing himself before he goes in, who knows what Sakura-san is like? He knows his father so the chances of him being nice aren't very high.

Figuring that if he stays outside any longer he's going to bump into Akira before ever entering the cafe he forces his feet to move and he enters the establishment.

The man behind the counter turns to him, mouth already set in a chiding scowl before noticing that he's A) not in a Shujin uniform and B) not wearing glasses. He isn't too sure he likes Sakura-san.

"Welcome. What can I get for you?"

Ren mentally counts how much money he has left after paying off the rest of the booking for that boarding room he booked and his return ticket for tomorrow and spares a quick glance to the price board.

He has enough. Barley.

Guess he isn't getting his mother a souvenir this time around.

"A house blend please." The man nods before turning to the shelves and muttering to himself as he goes from jar to jar of coffee beans. Ren leaves him to it.

The cafe is silent, bar the droning of the tv and the muted conversation of the elderly couple in one of the booths behind him. But Sakura-san speaks first when he places the coffee in front of him and Ren places the payment on the counter.

"You're the twin I'm guessing."

He nods, looking up and giving the illusion of eye contact but not actually giving it. Best way to show respect but not make yourself seem defiant. "Yeah, I came to see how Akira-nii was doing."

"Well you might be here awhile, he isn't home yet."

He nods, wrapping his hands around the coffee cup. He needs something to do with his hands. "I went to Shujin first, to see if I could find him there but his friends told me he's at work. Figured I'd come here and see him afterwards."

"Working?" Sakura-san's voice gives him pause. Unlike the scowl and sharp words of before, 'working' holds worry in it. And not the suspicious kind.

"Apparently he's working in some florists or something, I met his friends while I waited for him at school, they were the ones who told me."

"His friends...?"

There's the worry again, and now that Ren has heard it twice he can tell the worry is for how much he's unaware of what Akira is doing. The man is worried about what his charge could be doing and why he isn't forthcoming with it.

"..." the man sighs, "He could of told me. I was worried he was scared of staying in the cafe on his own at night..."

"No offense Sakura-san, but you're probably the last person Akira-nii wants to tell that kind of stuff to." He keeps his tone flat, biting off the spiteful edge to his words before they leave his mouth. "You know our father, and I think that man is the only person in the world Akira-nii genuinely hates."

He stalls himself at that, realising he's said too much. He always does this damn it. He's always been too lose lipped. Sakura-san doesn't look surprised at his words, more understanding than anything.

Like some little tidbit of information that had previously not made sense had suddenly fallen into place.

They stay in silence after that.

"I figured it would be something like that." They look away from each other again and the elderly couple behind him leave.

It's maybe twenty minutes later that the bell above the door rings, "I'm back- Ren... what are you doing here?" 

Looking over his shoulder he smiles, throwing a peace sign up, ignoring how Akira's eyes are digging into him - ignoring how he knows his big brother is going to wreck his shit because Akira is  _so_ going to realise he skipped school because it's  ** _Akira_** \- and greets him.

"Came to see how you were doing in the big city all by yourself! Your friends, Sakamoto and Takamaki told me you were working so I came straight here."

His brother gives him a deer in the headlights look when he mentions his job, looking to Sakura-san hesitantly before seemingly getting a good reaction because he comes closer and sits next to him.

"I told you over the phone I was doing alright." His hair gets ruffled and he doesn't make a comment. It's something Akira does to calm himself down. He's probably really keyed up at the moment.

"Yeah, but the thing is you say a lot of stuff to appease Mum and me so y'know."

Keys thunking on the counter top draw them from conversation, Sakura-san is standing there looking expectant, "I'll be going home now, lock up when you're going to bed. Your curfew has been extended, just don't leave Yongen at night."

And with that the man is leaving and as soon as he's gone Akira is slumping into him, and Ren barley has time to keep them both upright as his big brother lays his forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay here for a whole year. School is shit, the adults are even worse the collective student body hates me bar my friends and potentially the newspaper club."

He pats his brother on the top of the head, being mindful of the bag on his arm that's moving slightly. Was Akira carting around an animal??

"You've got an entire club behind you, can't be that bad."

"The club's made up of one second year who I can't tell if she's warming up to me or figuring she can use me as a sound board for ideas."

"It's at least better than Iniba right?"

Akira scoffs, "Not really. A dickhead teacher leaked my record so now the whole school knows. The amount of animosity is ridiculous, there's more rumours now then there ever were back home."

"Well damn."


End file.
